


Pillow Fight

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [53]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pillow Fights, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Steven have a pillow fight.
Relationships: Steven Adler/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Pillow Fight

"I don't wanna sleep yet!" Steven protests as you get back to your hotel room after the show.

He is usually a bit hyperactive and always wants to do something fun. It's adorable, but it can be exhausting if you're not in the mood. Tonight, though, you are far from tired. "I have an idea," you propose and the blonde quickly rolls over to you, beaming.

"What?"

You grab a pillow and hit his arm with it. He takes his own pillow and jumps up, whacking you too. "Stevie, wait!" you giggle, ducking away from his flying cushion. "The first person to fall off the bed or drop the pillow loses."

"Okay," he laughs before he gets hit by your pillow yet again. His hair is even messier now as you're jumping on the bed for about ten minutes and he looks so cute that you can't help running your fingers through his locks.

"Ha! You dropped your pillow!" he exclaims triumphantly. "I won, baby!"

You scrunch up your nose and pull him down on the mattress with you. Grinning widely, you straddle his waist and start tickling him. He breaks out in laughter, pushing you off of him after a while and doing the same to you. "Stop, I surrender!" you hiccup, raising your hands.

Steven stops and nuzzles your neck, pressing a kiss to your jaw. "We should do this more often… And then I'll let you win."

"Well, sorry I get distracted by you so easily," you pout.


End file.
